The present invention pertains to a seat member such as included in chairs, stools and the like and provided with an exchangeable cover selected from a supply of similar covers of different colors and/or textures of material. It is intended that the seat member be a desired shape and size and adapted to receive an exchangeable cover of a selected color and/or texture of material for purposes of minimizing inventory of a manufacturer or distributor of finished seats, whether included in chairs, stools or otherwise.
Particularly in regard to furnishing offices, operatories, laboratories and the like, it is current practice at present to give consideration to the aesthetic aspects of the same by selecting attractive colors and/or textures of upholstery material provided particularly on chairs, stools, and the like employed in such offices, waiting rooms, operatories and laboratories. By providing a range of different colors and textures of upholstery material fixed to the seats, a relatively extensive inventory of the same must be maintained either by the manufacturer or distributor to provide a range of colors and textures from which a selection of seats may be made by a purchaser. In an effort to minimize such inventories, especially in view of the expense of providing completely finished chairs, stools and the like, the present invention has been developed for the purpose of providing a standard or basic seat member of desired shape and size and upon which a cover of desired color and/or texture of material may be mounted and securely attached to the basic seat member. By providing exchangeable covers of desired color, texture of material and the like, the only range of inventory items is in relation to the exchangeable covers, which is relatively minimal compared to the cost of entire chairs, stools or otherwise.
Basically, it is old to provide seats of different kinds with a cover of some sort to be mounted upon the seat. For example, the following patents illustrate typical examples of what has been done heretofore:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,448--Bishop, June 6, 1939
U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,848--Cramer et al, Feb. 27, 1940
U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,070--Cramer et al, Feb 27, 1940
For purposes of illustrating other methods of attaching seat cushions and/or covers to a basic seat member, the following patents illustrate examples of such attaching means:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,767--Hendrickson, Nov. 30, 1965
U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,639--Wilson, Sept. 10, 1971
The present invention provides improvements over the structures shown in the foregoing patents and the advantages thereof are set forth below, together with details of the structure.